Mourn for Life
by sleepyxin
Summary: Harry has been caught and sent to Malfoy Manor.Draco,almost like a prisoner,has been confined at Manor,too.


題目：Mourn for life

作者：淺眠

配對：Draco/Harry

警告：implied rape plot

Draco知道那個被關在地牢裏的人是誰，他知道那個每天晚上被父親折磨的人是誰。父親在上一次和鳳凰社的戰中帶回了一個戰利品，一個玩具，那天他就在那，站在自己的房間裏，從門縫中凝視著那個掙扎的人被父親和幾個Death Eater帶進家，他看著他尖叫掙扎唾駡，然後被他們按在地上。

然後，Draco將門輕輕的關上，不引起其他人的注意。他貼著門慢慢的坐在了地上，他的牙齒咬著他的食指以防止發出哽咽的聲音，灰色的眼睛凝視書桌上的魔杖，Draco克制著自己不去施一個靜音咒以隔絕門外的世界。

他聽著Potter的聲音從咆哮變成哭喊，接著從哭喊變成哀求，在從哀求變成唔咽，最後是一片死寂，除了Death Eater們放蕩的笑聲。

空氣中是讓他戰慄的寒冷。

Draco不被允許離開莊園，他甚至不被允許輕易離開他的房間，除非他被要求召見，因爲他是一個失敗者，一個懦夫，一個不配做Malfoy的人，一個讓Lucius丟臉的繼承人。當然，也許他不再是繼承人了，因爲Lucius厭惡他這個兒子，Draco知道也許如果不是因爲他是唯一的Malfoy，Lucius已經殺了自己了。

現在的Draco只是一顆棋子，一顆隨時可以丟棄的，卻又也許還能最後再利用一下的棋子。所以，他還活著，依然在偶爾的恐慌中悠閒的活著，不必考慮戰爭和忠誠。比現在那個在地牢裏半死不活的Potter要舒適的活著。

趴在床上，將臉深深的埋在枕頭裏幾乎悶死自己，Draco的雙手握成拳頭壓在胸口下。他努力不去注意從隔壁，從門縫，從窗戶，從空氣中傳到自己耳朵裏的Harry Potter的尖叫。

混雜了痛苦、仇恨和羞辱的沙啞的嘶喊。Draco幾乎可以想想那會是如何的畫面。

他的胸口在那一聲聲的尖叫中更加的刺痛，心臟被緊緊的收縮著，他被無數種壓力所擠壓，同時他的身體裏又有無數的痛苦想要衝破軀殼，他快要窒息了。

猛的翻過身體躺在床上，淩亂的頭髮帖著汗濕的額頭，因爲缺氧而臉色通紅，呼吸沈重急促。Draco逐漸恢復了氣息，他安靜的躺在那裏，望著天花板，耳朵無意識的聽著門外的動靜，當他聽到Lucius低沈著吩咐著家養精靈將Potter帶回地牢，緊接著那沈重的皮靴敲打地面的聲音逐漸遠去，Draco猛的吸進一口氣，就好像一個長時間潛水的人終於浮出了水面得以生存。

窗簾抽打著窗框，桌上的羊皮紙被吹起，在空氣中發出乾燥的聲音。Draco無法入睡，沈痛的感覺壓得他無法放鬆自己而進入夢中，就像火燒一樣將他慢慢的焚燒殆盡。And he felt no life。

Draco從床上爬了起來，他移到了那一堆被吹到地上的羊皮紙前跪下，伸手將散落著的紙一一拾起，然後在月光下他凝視著那滿紙的瘋狂塗寫。

那充滿了Harry Potter的名字，還有die, life, kill, save, Malfoy,nothing。縱橫交錯。

將紙揉在一起，Draco用力將紙團朝著牆壁砸去，輕巧的紙團在撞擊到了堅硬的牆壁裏被反彈回了他的腳邊，視線跟隨著它的移動，Draco猛的用腳將它踩扁，一下，兩下，接著他挫敗的將它踢進了角落。

重心不穩的跌坐在地上，Draco雙手捂著腦袋，顫抖著肩膀。

他不知道自己在地上坐了多久，也不知道是什麽時候他走出了房門，他知道今晚父親不會回到莊園裏來，至少在明晚之前不會。他赤足在冰冷的大理石上行走，冰涼的表面麻麻的刺著他的腳底，但是他卻並不覺得很冷，地窖很潮濕，沒有穿鞋的他有兩次差點滑到，跟著昏暗的燈光，他盲目的朝著一個他潛意識中已經猜倒的目的地走去。

Harry Potter躺在地上，他甚至沒有力氣爬回邊上簡易的木板床上，他的胸口微弱的起伏著，眼角臉頰有著紫色的淤痕，嘴唇乾裂，嘴角甚至帶可見幹了的精斑。又一陣窒息的感覺壓向Draco的胸口，金髮男孩靠近了黑髮男孩的牢房，無力的抓著鐵欄跪坐下來。

"Harry..."

Harry？是的Harry，他一直都想親口喊他的名字，他曾在自己的房間裏輕輕的念過他的名字，也曾在學校每次爭吵後看著他的背影默默的念著他的名字。Draco的嘴角因爲那些回憶而勾起。美好的回憶，甜美的幾乎如同在口中融化的巧克力。

"Harry...Harry...Harry..."Draco的腦袋抵著鐵欄，半合著眼睛小聲的一邊又一邊的呢喃著黑髮男孩的名字。

當他擡起頭的時候，對上的是一雙瞪大的綠色的眼睛。Draco知道Harry看到他了，他可以從他瞬間收縮的瞳孔裏看到自己的身影，然後那雙綠眼睛有恢復了平靜，麻木的平靜。

"..."Draco將自己趴倒在地上朝著牢房裏伸出手去，但是他離Harry太遠了，無奈的低下頭將腦袋靠在了另一隻手臂上，他喘息著閉上了眼睛，克制胸口那團火焰而帶來的痛苦。

突然，一雙冰涼的手貼到了自己的手背上。猛的張開眼睛，Draco看到Harry朝著自己伸出了手縮短了那段距離。男孩安靜的看著他，在Draco看來那雙綠色的眼睛是如此的平和，然後Harry微微張開了嘴，他的嘴唇在動卻沒有聲音。

Where. are. they.

Harry那樣問。Draco立刻痛苦的皺起了眉頭，他知道Harry指的是誰，Remus Lupin，Ron Weasley，Hermione Granger，Ginny Weasley，那些和他一起被抓到的人，在那次戰鬥中被抓到的俘虜。因爲是他親手將他們的屍體從那一堆等著焚燒的屍體中帶走埋葬的，爲此他被Lucius狠狠的鞭打了一頓。

Harry明白了，他的臉上閃過痛苦，接著他閉上眼睛，眼淚滑下了他的眼角。他想要抽回手，但Draco立刻緊緊的抓住了他，男孩困惑的張開了眼睛。

"Don' t ...Don' t die...please don't..."Draco懇求著，握著Harry的手緊到顫抖。

男孩望著他，沒有說話，好一會他的視線移到了自己被握著的手上，Draco覺得他希望自己放開他，緩慢而不情緣的，他鬆開了手，他從地上趴了起來，不在乎自己身上一團髒，他轉過身準備離開。

"Draco..."氣息微弱的呼喊，幾乎讓Draco以爲是幻覺，他立刻轉過身看向Harry，黑髮男孩艱難而沙啞的聲音告訴他，他並沒有聽錯。"Thanks..."

在我愛的且愛我的人已經死去後，在我以爲不在有人會爲我哀悼的時候出現。

Draco感覺到一瞬間，胸口的燃燒更加的強烈了，那痛苦幾乎將他撕裂，但是同樣的，那炙熱的感覺卻同樣拯救著他，告訴他自己依然還有著感情，他還能感覺到那股熱量。

Draco知道父親計劃著什麽，那些幾乎是如此的明顯，折磨著Harry，讓他脆弱破碎，再獻給黑魔王，讓他看到自己的成果，看看那個奇迹男孩被他摧毀的有多麽的厲害。

面無表情的看著手裏的魔藥，Draco朝著他父親的房間走去，站在門前，他小心的敲了敲門，在得到了許可後走了進去，而房間裏的場景卻讓他無法繼續移動。

Harry，赤裸著被綁在床柱邊半跪在地上，他的背上佈滿著網格般的鞭痕，那Draco熟悉無比的鞭痕，Draco從空氣中的味道裏得到答案更確切的答案。而他的父親，正站在邊上欣賞著一切。

當門被打開的一瞬間，當Draco的視線對上Harry的眼睛，好像有什麽東西突然衝破了胸口，刺穿了心臟。Harry全身顫抖著，Draco可以看到他難以置信眼神下的閃爍，如此絕望。然後他轉過頭去，努力回避著Draco的視線。

而Lucius則微微仰起嘴角，因爲他似乎找到了一個他一直等待著的機會，一個能夠徹底毀了Harry的機會。他扯住Harry的頭髮將他的腦袋擡了起來，他將男孩的腦袋轉想Draco，邪惡的微笑著。

"看看是誰在這，Harry，你感到很羞恥嗎？因爲Draco在這裏？真是很讓人覺得有趣的事實，你還有羞恥的感覺嗎？在被我那樣幹過之後，在被那麽多人幹過以後。"

Harry顫抖著，他想要閉上眼睛，但是頭皮的疼痛抓的他根本無法合眼，他望著Draco，懇求著對方不要聽到那些噁心的事實，懇求著金髮男孩可以消失，懇求他不要看著自己，那樣污穢的自己，淚水凝聚在他的眼睛中，所有的堅持最終在這一刻瓦解。Harry終於被摧毀了。

Draco想要離開這裏，但是他根本無法動彈，從心臟延伸到全身的痛苦是那樣緩慢的折磨，將他的皮膚一點點的燙傷，如此的痛苦。

他需要做些什麽，Draco知道他應該做點什麽，因爲Harry是那麽無助，只要一點點，再一點點的推力他就會落下懸崖。

於是Draco走了過去，他甚至沒有意識到自己的行爲正冒犯著他的父親，所有他所想要做的只是去安慰那個黑髮的男孩，他在Harry的面前跪下，伸出雙手將那垂下的腦袋捧了起來，如願的看到那雙綠色的眼睛閃爍逃避的看著他，Draco想要親吻Harry告訴他他有多麽在意他，但是最終Draco將臉埋進了Harry的頸窩，輕蹭著男孩汗濕的肌膚，想要告訴黑髮的男孩他依然是多麽的完美。

"Draco..."從喉嚨裏哽咽著的哭腔，Harry想要在這個溫暖的胸膛裏哭泣，他不在乎這個人是曾經敵對了六年的學校勁敵，他不在乎這個人是那個在自己身上留下罪惡的男人的兒子。Draco是Harry在這痛苦的戰爭中唯一剩下的了，是Harry唯一剩下的那些記憶中存留的偶爾美好了。

"Harry...我..."

"Draco！NO！"

在Draco能夠對Harry說任何之前，他就飛了出去，用力的摔在了堅硬的牆壁上。Lucius一手鉗住Draco的脖子將男孩抵在牆壁，一手抽出魔杖惡狠狠的說。

"Draco，要我說多少遍你才懂得什麽是一個Malfoy該有的行爲？還有，誰允許你擅自靠近我的奴隸了？看來我給你的那幾鞭根本不能讓你學乖。不聽話就需要得到懲罰，Draco。"

"父親...我...父親..."Draco的喉嚨就像被灌了烈酒，灼燒著，他的雙手雙腳正逐漸麻痹起來，眼前的景象模糊不清。他感覺自己被摔在了地板上，但是他並不覺得很痛。

"我真是非常的失望。Cruciatus！"Lucius毫不猶豫的將魔杖指向了地上的人。

Draco尖叫起來，他的身體在地上抽搐著，如同一條被扔上岸的魚，掙扎著拍打著地面，Draco的意識已經逐漸的遠去了，他不知道那可怕的痛苦倒地持續了多久，當意識消失時就好像從第三者的角度感覺著事情，他的身體好像被人一點點的拆開，每一塊皮膚，每一塊肌肉，每一根骨頭都被用鈍刀切割下來。他聽到Harry尖叫哭泣的聲音，男孩的喉嚨已經沙啞的已經幾乎發不出多少聲音了。

終於，當Lucius看著眼睛翻到了腦後的Draco不在對咒語産生反應，他才結束了一切，他輕蔑的搖了搖頭，就好比爲自己有如此一個讓他感覺羞恥的兒子而失望一樣，他離開了房間，floo讓Severus過來處理一切。

Severus痛恨Lucius Malfoy那個雜種，他爲自己的處境而感到無比厭惡自己，他必須讓自己看起來無情，同時的他又無時無刻想在那黑色的袍子下將自己割傷，爲那些他目睹的罪惡。

當Lucius再次floo自己的時候，他知道等待著他的會是如何一個Potter。那些畫面幾乎讓他已經無法吃多少東西的胃再吐出一堆胃液，Severus每晚不得不利用他的魔藥來防止自己的噩夢和嘔吐。

打開那扇自己已經熟的不能再熟的門，Severus看到的不僅僅是Potter，還有自己曾最受寵的學生。

"Professor..Professor..."Harry Potter哀求著如同看到救星一樣的喊著自己。他的臉上一團糟，淚水和污垢混成一團。"Please...please...Draco...他會死，他會死，救救他...他沒有呼吸了...沒有呼吸了..."

Severus在Draco的身邊跪下，男孩的胸口沒有起伏，整張臉白的分不清嘴唇和皮膚。Severus咽了口口水，他粗糙的手撥了下自己的頭髮，突然他意識到自己的手第一次顫抖的如此厲害。

"Draco..."象徵性的喊了下，他不認爲自己可以得到答案，但是至少某方面安慰了自己，他的手按在男孩的胸口。心跳。沒有死。只是暫時的呼吸停止。Severus將口袋裏的魔藥倒在地上然後從其中抓起一瓶，他將Draco扶起靠在自己的胸口，將男孩的嘴擺開把魔藥灌了下去。

Harry默默的看著，他的視線死盯著Draco，當男孩突然爆發出一陣劇烈的咳嗽時，Harry如同全身虛脫一樣軟了下來。

Draco慢慢睜開了眼睛，他的每一個動作都那麽吃力，即使是睜眼也讓他好像被火燒一半。他灰色的眼睛凝視著那抹綠色，默默的看著彼此，幾乎是同時的，兩個男孩閉上眼睛任淚水劃過面頰。

在處理了Harry以後Severus想將Draco抱回了他的房間，但是男孩全身沒有一點支撐力，即使是將吧抱起來，這個動作所牽扯到的肌肉都能夠讓Draco痛的冷汗直冒，最終Severus只能用懸浮咒將Draco送回房間。

他無法想象Lucius竟然能夠如此對待自己的孩子，這簡直是無法想象的恐怖。

Draco的眼睛很平靜，沒有被傷害的痛苦，他默默的接受了父親給予的一切，那些傷痕。他想過反抗，但是他就如同別人說的那樣是一個懦夫，他恐懼一切，因此他想要就那樣等待死亡，但同樣的那種等待也讓他感到害怕，他不想死。

"Severus..."

準備離開的男人轉過身，他看到男孩的眼角湧出淚水，灰色的眼睛裏充滿了疲憊。

"What should I do...tell me...Severus，tell me...It's too hurt..."

黑暗中，他在床上輾轉反側，緊緊抓在胸口的手無法緩解那從血管裏滲透的痛苦，蜷縮著身體，緊咬著下唇克制著那些呻吟，Draco無望的睜開眼，再一次苦澀的閉上眼睛。

Harry...

Draco如同失去了靈魂的生物一樣離開了房間，他跌跌撞撞的跑到了地牢，他不在乎他的父親晚上會不會因爲發現他的行爲而再次懲罰他，他只是需要，需要去看見那雙綠色的眼睛。

如同索命咒一樣的鮮豔，卻讓他聞到了生存的味道。

"Draco？"

當他走進Harry的鐵門前，一個嘶啞的聲音立刻從黑暗中沿著微弱的光線傳到了他的耳中，他看到Harry一手抓著鐵門朝著外面看著，當看到Draco時，Harry的眼睛微微瞪大了。

"Draco...what happened？"

金髮的男孩跪在他的面前，腦袋抵在鐵欄上，雙手緊緊的抓著鐵杆，如此用力以至於他的關節都泛白了，Draco的身影看上去是那麽的單薄，並不是體型上的，而是精神上的，就像是遊走在邊緣的人，隨時警惕著卻也深感疲憊。

"我該怎麽辦，Harry...你會被送去他那裏的，那些折磨那些痛苦，我該怎麽辦？我想過也許我可以用複方湯劑代替你，Harry...在我被父親關起來的時候我已經失去了一切，爲什麽你要出現...Harry，我該怎麽辦..."

Draco擡起頭，他伸出手，輕輕的撫摸著Harry憔悴的臉頰，黑髮男孩望著他，就是那綠色的眼睛，整夜整夜的在夢中驚擾著自己，那麽明亮，那麽美麗。

"我在等死，Harry，我在等死...我什麽都不能做，但是我死了你該怎麽辦？Harry...Harry..."

慢慢的伸手握住Draco在自己臉上的手，Harry將他們移到嘴唇邊，他親吻Draco的無名指，他是那麽緊的握著Draco的手幾乎將他捏碎，然後他鬆開了他的手向前靠去，Harry將手伸出了鐵欄盡可能的環住了Draco的脖子，他的腦袋同樣抵著鐵杆。

他們之間的距離是那麽的接近，伸手即可觸碰到對方，但卻有那麽遙遠，連一個簡單的擁抱都做不到。Draco感覺那火燒一樣的窒息更強烈了，他不知道還要多久他就會被那些火焰吞沒。

"Anything...anything...please...I don't care anything...please...just...just don't leave me alone..."Harry小聲的啜泣著。"Draco...please...just don't...don't leave me。"

已經失去了很多了，如果再失去你，就真的孤單一個了。

黑暗中，在鐵欄的兩邊，兩個男孩緊緊的抱著彼此，盡可能的感覺對方身上活著的溫度。

FIN


End file.
